


Late Night Confession

by VenomEsquire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomEsquire/pseuds/VenomEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinygoat 'Tai' Adaar, better known as The Inquisitor, has taken down countless demons, darkspawn, and soldiers. But she managed to get bested by her worst enemy: a crush. On an elf. An adorable cockney elf. Perhaps one of the advisors can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by a friend of mine so if it sounds different than anything else I write, that's why. I had fun writing it and he did a great job editing it.

Somewhere along the lines, Tai had fallen. HARD. The young archer had her smitten. It was simple to hide her feelings at first when they just started to blossom, playing off anything suspicious as a joke. However, the longer she waited, the longer they stewed and the stronger they became.

“I thought you might like this!” She held a flower in her outstretched hand. “That's a bit too direct...” She pulled her hand back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her quarters alone. Practicing. Waiting for the proper line to come along to tell Sera how she feels. It may not be the best method of confession but it was the only one she knew of that had any sort of results.

“Hey, got this for ya. No... Pardon me but a pretty lady should have a pretty flower! Wow that's bad... Should I just leave it on her pillow like a mysterious Antivan Gentleman?”

This continued for several minutes, each method of delivery cheesier than the last. The Inquisitor was so encapsulated in getting this JUST RIGHT that she failed to notice a knock at her door. “Sera, will you accept this rose?”

“Madam Inquisitor?” Someone interrupted and Tai froze, completely mortified at the thought that anybody had seen her being a more complete goober than usual. Especially...  
“Leliana! Hi! This wasn't anyth- I mean I was just- How long were you listening?”  
“I caught the tail end of what I believe was a plan to descend from the rafters like some sort of spider. Were you going to be upside down?”  
“I never said it was a good plan...”

An awkward silence fell upon the Inquisitor as she tried to come up with an explanation for her rather unprofessional behavior. She couldn't think of one in an appropriate amount of time.  
“You're... an advisor, right?”  
“That's what I'm here for.”  
“Then I have a need for some advice...” She gulped. “Have you ever been in love...?”

Leliana's face dropped ever so slightly as memories of her Warden were brought to the forefront of her mind, something that would do her no good now, given her current occupation.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I've fallen into a problem. I'm not the best relationship person and yet here I am, trying to impress someone that I have no right to try to impress. And I have no idea how to go about it.” A nervous smile slipped its way onto Tai's face.

The advisor thought for a moment, folding her arms over her chest and letting out a soft noise of consideration.  
“Well, if you want to go about courting Sera, a flower might not be the best way to do it. I'm not saying it's a bad idea; it's just not the best. Perhaps simply telling her would suffice?”  
Tai shook her head strongly; that was the absolute last thing she just wanted to blurt out.  
“It'll keep bothering you if you don't, which could turn out to be a rather nasty distraction. What's the worst that could happen?” asked Leliana. She would be lying if she said the Inquisitor didn't amuse her when she got in these moods, so easily flustered and stumbling over herself, so much unlike Sten... and perhaps a little too reminiscent of a younger version of herself.  
“I don't know. Maybe she'd hate me for the rest of eternity? Maybe she'd leave the Inquisition because I messed up and developed feelings for her? This list could go on.”

“You're the Inquisitor, madam! One of the most powerful warriors in all of Thedas. Are you going to let a little crush get the better of you?” She was starting to get exasperated. She'd seen the woman sink her daggers into beasts almost twice her size; how could something this simple be so difficult? Her question, however, was met with silence. “Do you... want me to tell her?” asked Leliana, letting out a soft sigh that was somewhere between surrender and exasperation.  
“Wait; you would do that for me?” asked the Inquisitor, perking up and giving Leliana a slight hopeful grin.

_Maker, give me strength..._

“Fine. I'll tell her.” said Leliana, surrendering; she was starting to get _too_ reminded of how she'd been when she first met the Warden, and it was starting to grate on her nerves.  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief, but she was cut off when the bard began to speak again.  
“But,” she began, “I get to decide how I tell her, and when.”  
“Well... that seems fair enough. Just let me know how it goes!” Tai was positively beaming, and Leliana gave her a sweet smile that just barely hinted at the venom of her ire; a skill that she'd perfected long ago.  
“You'll know. Trust me.” she said, turning on the heel of her boot and leaving the Inquisitor alone to await her return.

Outside of Tai's quarters, Leliana flagged down one of the passing servants and requested Sera's presence immediately; an urgent matter had arisen, and she had need of the other rogue's company. When asked where they should direct her, Leliana indicated that the Inquisitor's quarters was just fine. The servant nodded politely before going to fetch the elf, and Leliana let out a soft chuckle as she leaned against the cold stone wall.

==--==

“Alright, alright, there any reason you dragged me out of bed at the ass-crack of midnight?” asked Sera, rubbing her eyes grumpily as she stood before the ginger bard; her nightclothes were rumpled- and perhaps a size too large for her skinny frame- and once again, she'd forgotten to wash her face, and the wax liner around her eyes had smeared into large black blobs.  
“The Inquisitor wanted me to tell you something.” said Leliana, her demeanor remaining cool as she once again crossed her arms. Sera let out a slightly annoyed grunt,  
“Any reason she couldn't tell me herself? I mean, she's right there!” She gestured to Tai, whose face had begun to flush; she was not expecting Leliana to tell her so soon, or so close.  
“I can see her! We're in the same room!” Sera didn't take well to having her sleep interrupted, and it was obvious that she was starting to lose her temper.  
“That part isn't really important.” said Leliana, giving Sera a smile that was far too innocent for what she was about to say; she briefly thanked the pirate in Denerim who'd taught her far too many euphemisms for the same act. “The Inquisitor wanted to let you know that she... How did she put it?” The advisor put false thought into the pause, “Wants to explore your Deep Roads?”  
Sera looked from Leliana to Tinygoat, bemused disbelief crossing her face before her lips twisted into a crooked smirk; the Inquisitor had turned a rather deep shade of purple, pure _terror_ in her eyes.

“I NEVER SAID THAT!” she barked; there's no doubt that had she been a mage, steam would have quite literally started pouring from her ears.  
“Really now?” asked Leliana, her sweet smile now one of delicious vengeance; “Was it more of an 'I'd like to bang her like a drum?'”  
Tai sputtered in a mix of shame and rage, before she let out the kind of bellow only a qunari could muster;  
“ **GET. OUT.** ”  
“As you wish, Madam Inquisitor.” said Leliana, bowing politely before making her way towards the door “But, I did tell her for you.” There was tone in her voice that Sera and Tinygoat couldn't quite place; but for any who knew the bard, they'd easily be able to place that rampant mischief that had lay dormant for the past twelve years. She vanished around the corner and the sound of her boots clicking against the floors of Skyhold slowly grew softer and softer, leaving Sera alone with her very flustered commander.

“Bang me like a drum, eh?” asked Sera, that same impish, lascivious little smirk on her face as she slid up next to Tai, leaning forward slightly and cocking a brow.  
“I, uhm... I never said that.” Tai blurted out, her words oddly halting as her brain tried to process what exactly had just happened.  
“So... what did you want to tell me, then?” Sera started to rock on her heels, practically bouncing in glee.  
“Well... I wanted to tell you that... I just... I, uh, think you're pretty, and we've known each other for a while, and if you weren't busy, maybe we could, uhm, r-romantically hang out some time?” She knew she was rambling, and how stupid she had to sound; she mentally damned her words for spewing out so nonsensically- and she damned Leliana, too, for getting her into this absolute carriage-wreck.

Her mind was going at a mile a minute, imagining one worst-case scenario after another; the very last was the possibility of Sera pulling a dagger out of her slippers and shanking her in the gut, before she felt a hand on her nightshirt, yanking her down, and the elf's lips crashed against her own, fierce and unyielding. The qunari let out a grunt of surprise, before returning the kiss eagerly... After a couple seconds that felt like lifetime, Sera broke the kiss with a cheeky grin.  
“Sounds like a plan to me!” she said, pulling back and straightening her self up. “...And maybe, just maybe, if things go well enough? We could try exploring those Deep Roads you were talking about.” The feisty elf hopped up to give Tai a quick peck on the cheek and left the Inquisitor's quarters with a bounce in her step.

Tai pulled herself up and gently touched her own cheek, feeling where the elf's lips had been moments before, and her own pulled into a soft little smile;

“...If this was a dream, please let me sleep a little longer!” she said to herself, before shutting the door to her quarters and falling into bed, snuggling one of the down-filled pillows with a goofy grin.


End file.
